Numb
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Estoy cansado de ser lo que tu quieres que sea


**NUMB**

Itachi Uchiha dio un golpe molesto a la pared de su habitacion en la casa principal del complejo Uchiha, era un joven de apenas 15 años, pero con el peso de todo un adulto consumado sobre sus hombros.

-Estoy cansado de ti padre, estoy cansado de todos-dijo con furia el poderoso e inteligente joven, quien se sentía como una hoya de presión a punto de estallar con tantas cosas sobre sus hombros.

_Estoy cansado de ser lo que tu quieres que sea_

_Sintiéndome sin fe_

_Perdido bajo la superficie_

_No sé qué estás esperando de mí_

_Puesto bajo la presión_

_De caminar en tus zapatos_

Itachi se miro en el espejo con sus ojos rojos y luego miro sus manos, limpias pero para el rojas, manchadas de sangre, de la sangre de su mejor amigo.

-Shunsui.

Susurro, no podía creer lo que había echo...lo había matado, había matado a su mejor amigo. Pero Shunsui lo había estado espiando, sin duda por ordenes de su padre. Itachi ahogo un grito de furia con los ojos cerrados.

_[Atrapado en la resaca_

_Solo atrapado en la resaca]_

De nuevo esa mirada reprobatoria en los ojos de su progenitor. Itachi sonrió con ironía, ya no era el hijo perfecto de Fugaku Uchiha, y no lo era simplemente por el echo de no ser un titere bajo su poder y su padre lo sabia.

-Dividido-susurro levantándose de la mesa y yéndose a su habitación, si, así se sentía, su corazón estaba roto y dividido, entre su aldea y su familia.

_Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti_

-Itachi-los ojos de Sasuke tenian un brillo de tristeza al mirarlo-me prometiste que entrenarías conmigo-protesto suavemente el mas joven.

Itachi sintió una suave punzada en su corazón, suave pero a la vez muy dolorosa y horrible, por que cada vez se daba mas cuenta de que se estaba volviendo un ser insensible e indiferente.

-Sasuke-susurro el nombre de su pequeño hermano tomándolo entre sus brazos y abrazándolo con fuerza. Sasuke lo miro extrañado, pero sus pequeños bracitos rodearon el cuello de su hermano, devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Te quiero nisama-sonrió el pequeño y pudo sentir como su hermano empezaba a sollozar sin soltarlo.

_He quedado tan insensible_

_Puedo sentirte ahí_

_Estoy cansado_

_Mucho más insensible_

_Me estoy convirtiendo en esto_

_Todo lo que quiero hacer_

_Es ser más como yo_

_Y ser menos como tu_

Itachi miro a su padre, oyéndolo pero sin escucharlo. Podía ver sus labios moviéndose era consiente de que le estaba hablando, pero no entendía nada de lo que le decía, su mente estaba enajenada, el ya había tomado su decisión. Traicionaría a los suyos, a cambio del bien de la aldea y el bien sobre todo de Sasuke, el único ser humano que aun lo hacia sentir un ser vivo. Aun cuando se ganara el odio de su hermano y el de toda la aldea lo haría.

_¿No puedes ver que me estás sofocando?_

_Amarrándome muy firmemente_

_Temeroso de perder el control_

_Porque todo lo que pensaste que yo sería_

_Se derrumbó justo frente a ti_

Y por primera vez en su vida, Itachi pudo ver una mirada de remordimiento en los ojos de su padre, mientras la sangre corría por el suelo, mientras la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo a su progenitor. Fugaku extendió una mano hacia su hijo.

-Lo siento... No me di cuenta.

Susurro y espiro su ultimo aliento de vida. Itachi lo miro enajenado. Si Fugaku se había dado cuenta del daño que le había echo... Pero demasiado tarde, ya no había modo de retroceder.

_[Atrapado en la resaca_

_Solo atrapado en la resaca]_

_Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti_

_[Atrapado en la resaca_

_Solo atrapado en la resaca]_

_Y cada segundo que pierdo es más de lo que puedo soportar_

Se inclino suavemente sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke y lo beso en la frente.

-Perdóname Sasuke, perdóname-susurro en un bajo sollozó.-adiós hermano, adiós por que es lo mejor-y se marcho de la aldea consiente de que un día serian las manos de Sasuke las que acabarían con su vida.

_Pero sé_

_Que yo podría terminar fallando también_

Itachi miro a su hermano, la batalla final entre ellos había llegado, era la hora de luchar... A muerte... Aunque el sabia que el muerto seria el por que al final, el nunca seria capaz de matar a Sasuke el nunca podría matar a la única persona que amaba y le recordaba que aun seguía siendo humano.

_Pero sé_

_Que eras igual que yo_

_Con alguien decepcionado de ti._

**FIN**


End file.
